Child's Play
by ROARxIMxAxDinosaur
Summary: Mugen,Jin, and Fuu come across a little girl who has just lost her mother. It is now up to them to keep this young one alive. MugenxFuu. Changed Rating because of langue and mature content.
1. Sweet Child of Mine

**Discalimer:I do NOT own Samurai Champloo...but however I do have a rather large picure of mugen in my closet. lol**

**A/N: Some of these characters are made up...2 of them are my creations. Mahahahahahahahacough cough ahahaha cough Matsu and Ito.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:Sweet Child of Mine **

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a woman screams, before the blade strikes down on her. Covering the wooden walls with blood. A little girl at the age of ten, watches quietly and shaking with fear. She felt the need to burst out and scream, but kept her cool and did nothing but silently wept.**

**"That is what you deserve, for not paying your taxes!" the man said. He turned around. The little girl saw the man that had taken her mother. His face was pale and lifeless, yet he was smiling. A cold glare was in his eye, and dark flowing strands of hair came down on his face. **

**The monster had left the house. She stumbled out of the closet and stared at her mother's body. The look upon her mom's face was so horrible she couldn't look. The smell of blood filled her nose. She fell next to her and hugged her one last time. The blood on her mother had transferred on to her kimono. She stepped outside and saw the villagers watching, expressions of nothing upon their faces. She looked around, waiting for an action, a word. No one said anything. No one moved there was nothing but silence. She ran before the tears could fall. She ran out of the village and no one seemed to stop her. She walked down the main road and never looked back. **

**"Uh…. Are we there yet?" Mugen asked, the same question that he had asked for 30 minutes. **

**"SHUT UP MUGEN! I already told you no. We have at least 5 more miles to get to the next village." Said Fuu annoyed by Mugen. **

**"What are going to do in the next village?" asked Jin. **

**"In Kuirugii village there is a old man I must see, he was the last man to see the sunflower Samurai. I want to talk to him." Responded Fuu.**

**"Feh…how do you know if this dude is just wanting some…" Mugen ran into Jin who had suddenly stopped. Fuu's eyes were wide and sad. Walking towards them was the young girl.**

**Mugen who was late to see anything shouted at Jin "What the hell dude!…Huh?" he saw the little girl. Fuu walked over to her.**

**"Hey are you okay little one?" she asked. Fuu saw and smelled the blood on her kimono and her eyes widen again but this time with fear.**

**The little girl looked up to see who was talking to her. She looked up with sore eyes. Her vision became blurry and she collapsed,**

**"Uh!" Fuu caught her in her arms…**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. The Village

**Chapter 2: The village**

"It's a kid." Said Mugen.

"No duh, idiot! Well don't just stand there help me!" said Fuu.

"No way man, I don't go anywhere near little kids, don't really like em'." He said his arms in the air.

"Here, give her to me." Said Jin. He took her out of Fuu's arms and carried her. The child seemed peaceful in Jin's arms. Jin held her as if she was his own. "Let's keep going." Said Jin. They began to walk again. And not even five minutes into walking…

"Hey…we there yet?" "Ugh…Mugen!" "WHAT?" They came up to Kuirugii Village.

"Hey we there ye…." Fuu cut off Mugen.

"We're here." She said. The Villagers looked at them with confused faces yet could feel the suspicion around them.

"Who the hell…uh!" a old man was stopped. He stood there and noticed the little girl in Jin arms. "WHY DID YOU BRING HER BACK HERE!" he yelled, his broom came high above his head and was going towards Jin and the young child.

His broomwas coming down and Jin's arms were full.

"_CLING"_ The broom was chopped in half and Mugen was the one whose sword was drawn. Fuu was surprised by Mugen's actions.

"Hey dude, Look at the kid…she's defenseless. Now you old bat! Let us have a room." Said Mugen.

"NO! I will not have that child stay in my inn." The man still swung around the broken broom.

"Oh really?" said Mugen. Mugen lifted his sword to where the sun was beaming down on it, that particular place was above the old man's head. Then Fuu thought again _maybe not._

"Go on! Do it you bastard! I will not have her here. Kill me it's better to die than to live in this village anymore anyway! DO IT!" he said practically begging for Mugen to cut him wide open.

"Your wish!" said Mugen. Fuu gasped "Mugen Don't!"

"Grandfather! NO!" a young woman came to the old man and wrapped her arms around him. "Please Samurai. Please don't hurt him he's a stubborn old fool!" Mugen could not see her face but yet he put his sword down.

"Please Grandfather the child is sick and tired please let them keep her here." The woman's face was still hidden from site. "Please Grandfather I knew her mother. Please." This time Mugen saw only a little bit of her eye. "Hmmm…fine, but hurry before the guards come." **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Matsu's Origin

**Chapter 3: Matsu's origin**

The child lay next to the fire that lit the room. Her face was so pale, her body so thin and fragile. Fuu watched her; there was something about her that seemed to intrigue Fuu. Strands of hair were in the girl's face, she moved them. When fuu touched her face, visions came to her. She saw a vision of a woman falling to a blade, and the young girl shivering in the closet.

Fuu gasped and backed away from the child.

"Fuu something the matter?" asked Jin.

"I-I, uh no." said Fuu.

The young woman that was outside with them earlier, had come in for the first time. She was very beautiful; she had long black hair that was pulled back into a braid, and beautiful light brown eyes. Her face was that of an angel's.

"Hello. I'm sorry it took me so long I was discussing some issues with my grandfather." She placed tea on a small table in the center of the room.

"Oh, it's no big deal. We're very generous for you letting us stay in the inn." Answered Fuu. Mugen sat in the corner and stared at the woman with passionate yet violent eyes. Jin as always never looked up from the ground.

"Please miss…uh." Fuu stopped.

"Please call me Ito." She answered.

"Yes, Ito… can you tell us about the girl?" asked fuu.

Ito looked down with sad eyes and nearly cried. She took in a deep breath and said.

"The young girl's name is Matsu. I knew her mother; Her mother was a maid like me. She would help me clean houses and soon we became good friends."

"What was the mother's name?" asked Jin.

"Huh? Oh her mother's name was Naka." She answered. Jin looked back down and continued to listen.

"What about her old man?" asked Mugen. He still looked at her with those eyes.

"Her father was mugged and beaten to death." Said Ito. Her head hung low.

A whimper came from the girl. She sat up; her expression was fearful and disoriented.

"Matsu!" Ito ran to her and held her in her arms. Her face was smothered in Ito's chest; Matsu could hear her heart beat.

"Ito?" her eyes softened. "She's gone isn't she?" asked Matsu.

"Yes, Matsu. I'm sorry but she's gone." Said Ito.

"However these people here saved you." Ito let her go. Matsu turned around to see Fuu, Mugen, and Jin. Her face still seemed cold and lifeless as when they found her.

"Hi, my name is Fuu, and this is Mugen and Jin."

"How do you do?" said Jin

"Sup?" said Mugen.

Matsu was uncertain of how these strangers found her. "Um, how did you find me?" she asked her voice was raspy and dry.

"Uh… you came to us. You fainted in my arms, and we brought you back here." Said Fuu. Matsu had nothing else to say. She just starred blankly into the fire. She felt that was no reason to say anything. The fire was dancing wildly and visions of her mother screaming came to her mind again.

"Do you know who could have done this?" asked Fuu.

"He was an old man, yet very strong. He had grayish hair and wore a red kimono and said that: _"that's what she gets for not paying her taxes." _He had a symbol on the back of his Kimono, I couldn't read though." She held her head low.

"Well it's a dude with a red kimono that shouldn't be too hard." Said Mugen. "Let's go look for this bastard." He said.

"It would be better if we had more light. We should wait till the morning." Suggested Jin.

"Feh…that's just like you, always planning and getting everything perfect. I'm sick of your "waiting in the shadows" shit." Said Mugen.

"I don't like you be an idiot and wanting to go full force." Replied Jin.

"Alright dude. I have had enough of your shit." Mugen pulled his sword out of its sheath. Jin pulled out his sword and dodges Mugen's blow.

"You guys this not the time to fight!" yelled Fuu.

"Shut up!" said the both of them.

"STOP IT!" yelled Matsu. Jin completely stopped. Mugen stopped too. It took him a minute but he did it. Suddenly the old man came running in.

"Their in here! There's the child and the ones who brought her back into the village."

"Grandfather!" yelled Ito, as the soldiers raided the room.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" yelled a soldier.

"Damn, about time!" Said Mugen his sword swiftly came out of its sheath.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. The Showdown

**Chapter 4: The showdown**

"Aahhh!" a soldier flew through the paper door. His rolling body seemed to disappear in the night. Mugen and Jin ran outside a gang of soldiers after them. The soldiers formed a wide circle around them.

Surrounded by soldiers, Mugen and Jin stood back to back. Awaiting the first strike. Their eyes glance around the room and they look into the reflection of the swords to see the ones behind them as well.

The first move came from a soldier with a blue kimono he went straight to Mugen. Mugen quickly dodge the blow. Jin caught the man in the side.

"Grandfather how could you?" yelled Ito. The old man looked at her with evil betraying eyes.

"Shut up girl!" he smacked Ito across the face, she fell to the ground. Fuu caught her in her arms.

"Hey man! You shouldn't hit her like that!" she yelled.

"You! Girl! Shut your mouth and respect your elders!" the head soldier pulled Fuu by her hair messing it up.

"Ouch! Let me go! Dammit let me go!" she yelled her hands couldn't reach his face.

"Let her go! Let her go!" yelled Matsu. She rushed over to the man and began to hit him.

Meanwhile Mugen and Jin had narrowed down the soldiers to three. All of the soldiers looked into their sinister eyes. Mugen's cold lifeless eyes and Jin bold quiet eyes. One soldier was shaking at the knees.

"AH! Okay, okay I give up!" he fell to his knees and dropped his sword on the floor.

"Good idea." Said Jin.

"You traitor!" yelled one man. Mugen's sword was about to come down on their heads.

"AH! Okay we give up too!" they both said.

"Huh? Now who's the traitor?" said the first solider to give up.

Mugen and Jin heard a child scream!

"AHH!" Matsu was thrown to the ground and was too weak to pick herself up.

"Stupid child you were supposed to die with your damn mother!" he pulled his sword out. He lifted the sword above his head.

"Aahhh!" Matsu screamed. However the head soldier stopped. She looked up and saw that he was still and didn't plunge down on her. His eyes were wide and looked like they were about to pop out of his head. His mouth hung slightly opened, he had spat up blood.

"Eww." Said Matsu she had caught splatters on her face. Matsu got up as soon as she saw that his body was tipping over. His large body had made a hard thud…as it hit the ground.

In his back a small maroon dagger had stuck out of it. The one who held it was as shocked as everyone else, to see their hand clutching the dagger.

"Fuu?" Mugen and Jin's eyes were wide opened. Their mouths hung opened.

"I-I I didn't mean too!" she let go and pulled her hands close to her chest. She starred at the body and the pool of blood that lay next to it.

"Boss? Boss?" the soldiers had came to his side.

"You killed the boss!" Fuu never looked up from the floor. Silence was all around her. Everyone may have been talking but there was no noise around her. All she could think of was that dagger going into his back so easily. She felt moisture on her hands. She looked down to see blood on them. And tears fell.

"Fuu…" Finally a voice broke through her silence; she came into focus and looked up. She saw Matsu crouched in her face. She forgot about the tears that had been her eyes.

"Please Fuu don't cry." Matsu hugged her tight. Fuu prepard herself for the visions but they never came.

"Densuke! We gotta get out of here!" the soldier tugged on the other one's kimono.

"Not until I avenge our boss!" he pulled out a dagger almost like Fuu's except it was black the word "Black Night" was in scripted in the side.

"Get away from her!" Mugen had jammed his sword into his side.

Fuu didn't look; she kept her face in Matsu's shoulders. Mugen picked up the dagger that was clutched in his hand still.

"Hey lady?"Mugen came to Ito and put the dagger in her face. "Since you know everything…what can you tell me about this?"

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	5. Sleepy Days and Black Nights

**Chapter 5: Sleepy Days and Black Nights**.

The fire danced, full of life and beauty. In Fuu's eyes the fire was like the puddle of blood dancing. She was out of pity and out of tears.

"Fuu would you stop pouting. The man was gonna kill the kid, and you saved her. Be happy at least for that." Said Mugen.

"I can't be happy Mugen. That was the first person I've killed. Wh-why did it feel so right?" she never looked at him. Her dark eyes never moved from the fire.

"Because, it had set him free." Said Jin. "I don't see it as murder, I see it as setting a soul free." Jin had looked at Fuu, but there was still no eye contact from her.

Ito looked at her as well, and wanted to give a few words of comfort, but it wouldn't come out.

"The Black Nights are the local thugs around here. They were hired by the King's messenger to watch this part of his land." Ito held the dagger in her hand.

"So what is that they do to mange the village?" asked Jin.

"They collect the tax money and _try_ to keep the order in this village.

"Just tell me were I can find em'." Said Mugen.

"The King has given them a place to stay on the outskirts if town." Said Ito.

Mugen walked over to the door. "Hey Jin, you comin or what?" he asked.

"Fuu…lets go." Jin motioned Fuu to come." She didn't move.

"I can't. I won't." she buried her face into her hands. "Huh?" She felt her body being picked up from floor.

"Your coming! I don't want to have to go all they way out there and have to come back." Mugen threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! DAMMIT MUGEN! LET ME GO!" She hit his back with her fists.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me! OUCH!"

"Watch the child." Said Jin following the complaining Mugen and Fuu.

"OUCH! Hey don't touch my ass!" yelled Fuu.

"OUCH! I didn't!" He laughed.

Ito stood over the child. "I'll watch her." She said under her breath. Ito wiped away a few tears and looked down at the child.

"ITO. I have a job for yo…" Her grandfather walked in. A dagger that had Sleepy Days written on it, had found it's way into her grandfather's chest.

"Ito…" he slid down to the floor with barely any breath. "You miserable old fool." She pulled out the dagger and took it across his neck. She heard a small whimper.

Ito turned around to see, Matsu awake and fearful.

"Ito?" Matsu's voice was raspy.

"Dammit!" Ito came running to Matsu, the dagger in her hand.

"I'm sorry Kid."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Matsu

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**sorry about that guys. Forgot to put who screamed**


	6. Hidden in plain site

**Chapter 6: Hidden in plain site**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Matsu screamed as Ito ran towards her. At the last second Matsu moved; getting grazed on the shoulder.

"Dammit." Ito missed and nearly ran into the wall. Matsu ran outside…she was crying.

"FUU! FUU PLEASE HELP ME!" All three of them turned around and faced Matsu. Matsu ran to Jin, since Mugen still had Fuu over his shoulder.

"What is it child?" asked Jin. He saw the cut on her shoulder. "Matsu get behind me." He said. Ito came running after her. She had forgotten about the samurais that were there.

"I knew you were too pretty, to be normal." Said Mugen. He dropped Fuu on the ground.

"Ouch. Hey!" said Fuu.

"Fuu, take the child and run." Said Jin. Fuu nodded and took Matsu's hand, and in a flash they were gone.

Ito never took her eyes off Fuu and Matsu. They turned the corner and that was all she needed to see.

"Come on boys, you don't want to do this right here in the middle of the town do you?" she said in a seductive yet quiet sinister voice. Jin pulled out his sword as well as Mugen.

"Sorry babe, but once you come out running with blood on your clothes, you're not that hot anymore." Said Mugen. Ito just smiled. She pulled out her dagger and got into a fighting position. She smiled again.

"Jin catch." She dropped down on the ground and threw dirt in his eyes.

"Ah!" Jin couldn't see. Ito tripped Mugen while she was still on the ground. She stood up quickly and knocked off Jin's glasses. She ran down the trail where Matsu and Fuu had run.

"Bitch!" Mugen got up and ran after her. Jin was frantically trying to find his glasses. Mugen was at the least 10 feet away from Ito. He got close enough to grab a piece of her kimono. Yanking her to the ground. Mugen sat on top of her. Pinning her down to the ground.

"Get off!" she yelled.

"Actually I kinda like where I'm sitting." He smirked a perverted smirk.

Meanwhile…Jin was _still_ searching for his glasses.

"Dammit where are they?" he patted the ground and still didn't find them.

"Samurai?" a sweet voice came ringing in his ear.

"Are these what you are looking for?" the mysterious blurry figure handed him his glasses. Once he put them on he saw her angel face. She had short brown hair and beautiful dolly black eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I thank you for your kindness." He stood up. He was way taller than her.

"I must go. Thank you again." Jin ran to find Mugen and Ito. He caught up.

"It's about damn time!" said Mugen, Ito was squirming and was almost loose from Mugen's strong grip. Jin held his sword to her neck.

"Don't move. Tell me everything that you know." Said Jin. Ito looked at him; her eyes were blaring. She spat in Mugen's face hoping he would be grossed out and get off. Mugen just spat back.

"Ew." Ito was more than grossed out.

"I asked you a question." Said Jin. "I think you better answer." Ito was in a tough spot. She didn't know what to do. Then it came to her. She kneed Mugen in the crotch. He let go quickly. She pulled her dagger out and pierced it through Mugen's arm.

Causing extra pain. In a quick motion she catapulted Mugen on Jin with her feet. Sending them both crashing to the ground. She sprinted off in a flash.

"Ah. Fuck!" Mugen held his arm. He pulled out the dagger and ran after her. Jin followed. Ito hid in the shadows of an empty alleyway. She could hear Mugen and Jin

"Where did she go?" Jin's voice rang.

"Let's go this way." Said Mugen.

Also in another alleyway Fuu and Matsu tried to catch their breath. Matsu was becoming tired.

"Fuu. I don't feel so good." Said Matsu holding her cut shoulder.

"Come here." Said Fuu. "Let me look at your arm…" she looked. "Does it hurt at all?" she asked.

"Just a little." She replied. A familiar voice came to Fuu.

"WHERE ARE YOU? ITO COME OUT!" it was Mugen.

"Mugen, Jin!" she ran out to them. She was relieved that they were alright.

"Mugen…your arm." Fuu took his hand, but he quickly took it away.

"Damn cunt stabbed me." He said. Jin interrupted them.

"We must get to the outskirts of town. We'll be putting Matsu in jeopardy if we stay." He looked down at the young one. A young woman was walking towards them. It was the woman who had helped Jin find his glasses before.

"Hey…it's you." She said. He noticed it was she. He blushed and slightly smiled.

"Hey! Lover boy we gotta get going." Said Mugen.

"I'm sorry but I must go." Said Jin. She stopped them.

"Wait. Do you have a place to stay?" she asked. **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. A softer moment and quick kidnapping

**Chapter 7: A softer moment and a quick kidnapping**.

"I know it's not much…but it's the only one around for another 4 miles." The young woman's name is Tsune. She opened the door to the stable and led them inside.

"Thank you, we appreciate this." Fuu walked inside with Matsu. Mugen followed.

"Thank you, how can we repay you Tsune?" asked Jin.

"Please just take care of the child." Said Tsune. Jin nodded and walked in. Tsune walked away.

Jin started a fire, and soon young Matsu fell asleep.

"Mugen? Can I see your arm? Said Fuu. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"Damn Ito. Bitch stabbed me." He stood up "Don't worry about it Fuu."

"I'm gonna go wash it off." He walked out of the stable.

"I better go with him. Can you watch Matsu?" she asked Jin. He nodded. She walked outside, she saw Mugen down at the riverbank that was near the stable. "Mugen?" her voice broke the silence.

"Huh?" he turned to see Fuu standing over him. "Oh, it's you. What?" he asked.

"I came to see your arm." She said, she sat down next to him.

"It's fine." He said.

"But its _still_ bleeding." She was annoyed by his "tough guy" act. "Just let me see it." She took his arm.

"OUCH! That hurt dammit." He whined

"Oh, don't be a baby." She replied. She ripped off a piece of her kimono and wet it; she wrapped it around his arm, "Now this will hurt a bit." She applied pressure on it. So the bleeding would stop.

Mugen grunted. "There done." Said Fuu.

"Um, thanks." He put his red shirt back on. Fuu looked at the moon and saw how bright it was. As if the sun had disguised itself as the moon. She didn't want to go back just yet, and she didn't really want Mugen to go back either.

"Did it stop hurting?" she asked.

"Yea." He stared at the moon too.

"Good." She replied. She played with the water with her fingertips and caused ripples to jumble her reflection. Then she saw the head boss' face. The one she killed. She bashed the water with her hand. Making a large splash.

"Fuu, What's wrong?" asked Mugen sitting up. Fuu started to cry. Then it turned into sobbing.

"Everything remindes me of him." She said.

"Of who?" Mugen asked.

"That boss. The one I- the one I…"

"Shhhh." Mugen took her in his arms, "You were protecting the kid. You had no other choice. A life for a life." He had comfort her and thought to himself _"What the hell am I doing?." _Mugenwas the type who wouldn't care. _"Screw you." _Was his motto, but this timehe felt more concerned about Fuu.Fuu pulled away and wiped away the wet trails her tears made.

"Thanks Mugen." She said. He just grinned.

"I'm going back you comin?" he asked.

"No, I'll be there in a minute." She replied. His footsteps were all she heard. She looked up at the moon, it was less bright; as if Mugen had lit it up, and it was father away. She heard footsteps, but was to slow to react. Someone grabbed her and cupped mouth. "Don't say a word." The voice was deep.

She tried to yell Mugen's name but the person's grip was tight.

Momo had came out of her sleeve and glided down to the ground. He watched as Fuu was being carried away into the night. Momo ran back to the stable.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Rape Me

**Chapter 8: RAPE ME!**

"Stay here until, I come back." The voice had a black cloth that covered their face. They had thrown Fuu into a metal cell. Fuu landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Answer me dammit." She shook the bars.

"Shut up you little cunt!" he yelled. Fuu stepped back and sat on the ground. She was scared and confused. However all could think of was Mugen. His smile, his eyes, and the sense that he might be softer than how he acts. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her kimono.

"Where the hell is she?" Mugen was chopping every plant that stood in his way. Jin held Matsu's hand and watched Momo; as he flew in the direction of Fuu's scent.

"_BANG"_ a loud sound had pulled Fuu away from her thoughts. She looked up to see a large man standing over her. She felt that something bad was coming.

"Hello, baby doll." The large man opened the cell door and pulled Fuu out by her hair.

"Ah! Let me go! Ouch!" She was dragged on the dirty ground. She was moved from the first hut to the one across from it.

"Oh keep squirming it only makes me more aroused." He chuckled.

As he was dragging her she heard whistles and calls…saying things like.

"Woo! Get her boss!" and "Gonna get lucky tonight boss?" Then she suddenly knew what he was going to do with her.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she hit his hands but he didn't let go.

The large man had thrown her on the bed. The mysterious man that had kidnapped her earlier had tied her legs and arms down, however not without a fight. While he was tying her legs down she kicked him in the face.

"Let me out of here you piece of shit!" she kicked and screamed and trashed but couldn't get free.

Finally the mysterious man had gotten her tied down. She looked at his eyes and noticed she had seen those eyes before.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded an explanation to why she was there.

"My name is Gonsuke! And you my lovely beauty, knows where Matsu is." He chuckled again. "Now tell me, Where is the child?" he yelled.

"I won't ever tell you!" she spat in his face. Gonsuke smacked her across the face hard.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice. Mokichi remove her clothes." He demanded.

Fuu's eyes became wide with fear. "No." she said under her breath.

Mokichi had taken Fuu's clothes. And turned away from her. He held his head low.

"Now Mokichi leave us." Mokichi nodded and walked out.

Gonsuke started to remove his kimono as well. He smiled down at her.

"MUGEN!" Fuu yelled his name, hoping some how some way he would find her. Before this monster had penetrated her.

Fuu's body was in pain. Stomach quenching pain. She felt her childhood slip from her grasp. Someone she didn't even know was invading her body. Tears rolled down her face and sweat surrounded her. A sharp pain came to her face…. He began to beat her…. She couldn't get away from him. All around her was pain. She screamed and yelled and no one, absolutely no one came to her call! She felt faint and heavy. Her vision became blurry.

"Mugen…" she lost consciousness.

On the bed were bloodstains. Sweat soaked her body. Gonsuke put back on his Kimono and walked outside.

"Mokichi, cover her body with her clothes. Leave her where you want." He went over to other men that were hunched over a fire. And started a good laugh as if nothing ever happened.

Mokichi went into the room. It smelled of blood, sweat and sex. He went over to the unconscious Fuu; she had bruises and red marks all over her face and chest. He noticed she was still breathing. So he took her clothes above her head and was going to smoother her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed outside. He dropped her clothes on her body and ran outside to see, two angry Samurais, and a young child.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Innocence

**Chapter 9: Innocence**

"Where the hell is she?" Mugen had a man dangling in his right hand. In his left hand his sword was driven into his back.

"Who the do you think you are coming here and killing men? ATTACK THEM!" Gonsuke called to his men. Mokichi watched from a far distance and saw young Matsu. He had heard of Matsu and the loss of her mother.

Jin had Matsu behind her and tried to fight off the men coming at him. Mugen was just looking for Fuu. Mugen had hacked away the men two each.

He never stopped and never slowed down.

Mokichi came face to face with Mugen. Mugen had tried to make his way to Gonsuke. Gonsuke smiled a crooked smile.

"Kill him." He said barely above a whisper. Mokichi had gone straight for Mugen. Their swords clang together almost making a beautiful melody. Mokichi had gotten Mugen on his knees.

Mugen's injured arm was starting to hurt. He kept his sword up as long as he could. Mugen looked into his eyes and saw that…maybe…just maybe he wasn't trying to hurt him. However Mugen wasn't going to give him mercy just yet.

"Get out of my way you piece of shit!" Mugen's arm was really starting to feel the pressure now.

"I-I can…show you where the girl is." His mouth was covered but Mugen made out what he said.

"Ugh. For what?" asked Mugen.

"For the child." Mokichi put a little less pressure on him.

"Hell no!" said Mugen.

He fell on his back and pushed Mokichi with his feet. Mokichi came running back to him. Mugen had spun around on his head. His break dancing

maneuver had knocked Mokichi on the ground again.

"Mugen!" Jin yelled after him but Mugen didn't listen he ran into tents looking for Gonsuke…one by one he came closer to finding Fuu's small defenseless, weak, and broken body.

That moment had come. His eyes had settled on her and her bruises and her marks. She was still unconscious. Mugen thought she was dead. He lifted her light body to his. He moved her and tried to revive her.

"Fuu? Hey stopping screwin around! Wake up." He touched her face that was once baby soft, but now was bruised. His rough hands had slid down her bear back. He covered her body with her kimono that lay in between them.

"Please Fuu…Wake up." There was no response from her; he pulled her away from his body. He wrapped her in her kimono and laid her back on the bed. He stood up and just turned around. He didn't cry. He couldn't cry. _Not for her anyways._ He thought to himself.

A small whimper came from behind him. "Mugen…" he turned around to see her awake. Limp but she was awake.

"Fuu!" he ran to her.

"Mokichi…" Fuu began to say, but Mugen had interrupted.

"That bastard hurt you didn't he?" Mugen stood up.

"Mugen please listen. Mokichi is…" a loud crash came through the hut.

When the dust cloud had cleared the one that stood was Ito.

"Sup." She said.

"ITO! I knew you were working with them." Fuu was fully awake now.

"BITCH!" Mugen ran to her with sword in hand. She dodged his blow. She pulled out her dagger and cut his left hand. Mugen immediately dropped his sword.

"Ugh." Mugen's hand was bleeding badly. She pinned him to the ground this time.

"Get off me!" He tried to get away from her.

"Actually I kinda like where I'm sitting." She smiled. She took her dagger and moved it above his head.

"Nice knowing you babe!" Her dagger came crashing down…She missed his head. Ito's eyes were wide. She didn't say anything. Blood dripped from her eyes. The sides of her mouth had blood dripping from it.

Fuu's dagger was in the back of Ito's head. Fuu held on to the side of the bed to keep her up.

"Are…you…okay?" she couldn't breathe.

Mugen pushed Ito's body off of him.

"Fuu? Are-are you okay?" he asked. He had taken her hand.

"Gonsuke…he-he raped me." She confessed. Her face was swollen. Mugen didn't say anything. He thought to himself. _Damn, too late._

"Mugen…Mokichi is…Tsune." She looked away from his eyes.

"Mugen? Fuu…" Jin came in with young Matsu.

"FUU! Are you okay? Your face." Little Matsu ran to her and hugged her.

"Hmmm…Yeah I'm okay." She hugged her back.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Final Goodbye

**Chapter 10: Final Goodbye**

Mugen had lifted Fuu on his back, and Jin had taken Matsu again as they stepped outside. However they were very cautious of their surroundings.

Fuu had been drained and had no energy to move on her own. They moved quietly and swiftly through the battlefield of corpses. They were almost far away from the camp then they heard a voice shout at them.

"MATSU!" they turned around to see Gonsuke and Mokichi (Tsune) behind them. Mugen, Jin, Fuu, and Matsu stopped immediately.

"How does that man know my name?" Matsu asked she had also seen the red kimono that the man was wearing who killed her mother.

"Tha-That's him…the one who…" Fuu buried her face into Mugen neck.

"That's all I gotta know." Mugen sat Fuu on the ground behind a bush.

Jin had set Matsu down with her.

"So you're the bastard who raped Fuu?" Mugen yelled back at them.

Gonsuke smiled another crooked smile.

"Aye…that be me." He smiled again. Tsune eyes were wide when she saw Jin.

"Tsune…we know its you." Said Jin, Mugen and Jin had made their way down to them.

"Who the hell is Tsune?" she hesitated to say still in her deep voice. Jin looked down and ran to her with great speed. His sword came out of its sheath and he cut off the black cloth that hid her beautiful lips.

From a far Fuu saw she was right, it was the beautiful young woman who had helped them earlier.

"Tsune… not more than 4 hours ago you told me to take care of the child. Why are you trying to kill her?" asked Jin. Tsune just pulled out her sword and ran to him. Jin blocked it, every blow she tried to make…he blocked.

Mugen was fighting Gonsuke with anger. He was trash talking to him too.

"Fuckin bastard! Think you take who ever the hell you want to? You

Piece of shit!" Mugen had slit a piece of his flesh on his arm.

"You little shit." Gonsuke tried to catch Mugen, but Mugen was small and skinny while Gonsuke was overweight and tall.

Matsu little eyes gazed upon Tsune. Matsu thought to herself _I've seen her somewhere…in those clothes…she looks like my…_

"You never…did…answer my question." Jin was trying to talk and dodge at the same time.

"Why the hell should…I tell you?" Tsune slid on the hard ground to stop herself from falling. She pulled of the remains of the cloth that hadn't been cut off, she showed her goddess like face. Her black hair flowed in the wind.

Suddenly Matsu remembered who she was. Jin was almost stunned by her beauty.

Mugen and Gonsuke stopped. Their sword's rings sang the through the air then died quietly.

"Mokichi? You are a woman?" said Gonsuke.

"Yes…and my name is not Mokichi its Tsune. Mokichi was my father. Matsu father."

"So you're the kid's sister?" said Mugen.

"Yes." She pointed her sword at Gonsuke… "And you, you evil bastard I tricked you into finding the young girl and her mother. I told you the woman's husband would bring you riches if you took them. However you went back on your word and killed my mother! I have kept myself from cutting your fucking head off for far to long!"

Matsu remembered her name.

"T-Tsune?" Matsu's heart almost stopped.

"Matsu? What is it?" Fuu asked. Tears rolled down Matsu's eyes.

"She-she's alive." Matsu smiled and cried.

Tsune sword rang a loud _clang _as it came down on Gonsuke's. Mugen and Jin watched…with their swords out ready for any slip-ups that may occur.

Tsune was face-to-face with Gonsuke their blades in between them.

"Gonsuke…I have seen you rape and kill many women…I held my tongue. Then you killed my mother…that was hard to keep in, so now for all those women and my mother…I WILL KILL YOU!" she moved her sword around his. His blade had gone into the right side of her stomach, but she managed to pierce through his armor and into his chest.

"Ahhhhh" they both cried. She pulled her sword out first then she pulled herself out of his sword. Blood had spewed from both of them like fountains.

"TSUNE!" Matsu's eyes filled with tears as her sister hit the ground.

Jin and Mugen ran to her side.

"NO! TSUNE!" Matsu's little body felt heavy as she got up to run to her sister.

Fuu pulled herself up and walked fast after her. She was still too weak to move.

Matsu's hair had fallen from its bun, as she ran she cried her name. Tears sort of flown from her eyes like a floating river, her hair blew just liked her sisters. Matsu tripped and skinned her knee but she just got back up and yelled again.

"Tsune! Please Tsune!" She fell by her sister. Tsune's eyes were closed.

She felt cold. Matsu's face had squinted like an infant's face would when it would begin to cry. She laid her small head oh Tsune's chest.

"Mugen." Fuu called out to him she had gotten half way there, when her body had gave way. Mugen ran to her call.

Black clouds formed over their heads. Rain began to fall as if the angels were crying with Matsu. The rain made the hard ground into mud. Matsu shook Tsune, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Please Tsune…your all I have left." She said under a whisper. "Please wake up!" she said louder. She buried her face in her chest again and had gotten mud on her cheek.

The rain had soaked their clothes, yet cooled them off.

"Jin…she's gone! She gone Jin!" Matsu had held on to him. A tear had fallen from Matsu's eyes again. The tear landed on Tsune's cheek.

"Mat-Matsu…" a voice came from below them, Tsune was awake and alive.

"Tsune! You're alive!" she hugged her sister.

"Good to know your still alive, warrior." Said Jin.

"It feels good to be alive, samurai." She smiled and held Matsu.

Fuu smiled and noticed that for once, she saw Mugen show a little teeth in his smile. She kissed him on the cheek…

"What was that for?" he said sarcastically.

"For being the good guy for once." She said.

The next day Tsune was bandaged and began to heal.

"Once again I would like to thank you for saving her…and Fuu I'm sorry for what I did." Tsune looked down in shame.

"Please don't worry about it." She said.

"Well see ya!" said Mugen walking away with his hand in the air.

"Bye Matsu." Fuu hugged her before she went after Mugen. Jin had stood in front of Tsune and Matsu.

"It was nice meeting you both." He turned away. Tsune caught him before he turned away and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Jin began to blush. "It was nice meeting you too. Samurai."

Matsu was under them giggling sweetly.

Jin nodded and walked away. "Wait! Jin…" Little Matsu came running after him. She hugged him at his legs and said. "I will never forget you."

He smiled. Matsu let go and watched him walk away over the bridge.

"Uh…Fuu what are we doing?" asked Mugen.

"Before we met Matsu and the others I was trying to find the old man who last saw the sun flower samurai…I'm going to find him."

"Ugh…fine." Said Mugen.

------------------30 MINUTES LATER--------------------

"WHAT! He died!"

"Yeah, just last night. He had a heart attack…poor old Guy." Said a Man that was outside his house.

"Just my luck!" she hung her head low. "Come on guys let's go."

"Huh? Ain't that ironic?" said Mugen.

"Oh shut up." She said.

"Let's go to the next town." She said.

"Hey Fuu…" said Mugen.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"We there yet?" he asked again.

"UGH! MUGEN!"

** The End**

* * *

**A/N that was the longest one I've ever made. Well it's all over. This was really good for my first time. YAY! more fanfictions coming soon. Tommorow sound okay? lol. Well I hope you enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Samurai Champloo.**


End file.
